


非他不可

by Andrea1126



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	非他不可

◆黑尾，木兔，及川都是吸血鬼  
◆每隻吸血鬼可以綁定一位「食物」，被綁定的食物將同主人永生，也會被同化成半血（食物的特定稱呼），不過他們不需要喝血  
◆cp設定：黑月，兔赤，及岩  
◆大家都是同一個大學設定  
◆能化形但不是蝙蝠而是黑豹，貓頭鷹和狼

各位萬聖節快樂哦！  
————————————————  
001  
及川徹和木兔光太郎現在非常擔心他們家年紀最小也是唯一還沒有找到固定食物的黑尾鐵朗。  
血族為了和人類和平共處隱瞞存在，始祖不得不設立了新的規矩，那就是每隻吸血鬼200歲成年時必須找到固定血源，否則將會被安排陌生人作為食物，強行簽訂契約。和契合度低的人共度生命，這對於永生的吸血鬼來說是最糟糕的，‘會衰弱不說，也很有可能遭到同族排擠。  
黑尾鐵朗已經199歲，距離他的兩百歲生日也就只有三個多月。要在短短一百天內找到契合度百分之八十以上的食物，實在是太難了。  
“嗯，我倒是不急。”黑尾打了個哈欠，懶洋洋趴在屋頂上曬月亮，“總歸會出現的嘛。”  
木兔化作貓頭鷹一腳踩他屁股上：“黑尾你到底明不明白後果啦！你想喝惡心的血一輩子嗎？！”  
如果不是契合度達到八十，食物的血液將會很澀口，無法下嚥。對血族來說簡直就是噩夢。  
“我看小黑是真的不怕。”及川徹伸爪子去翹黑尾的腦殼，“你將無法體會小岩的血有多美妙。”  
“我也無法體會他踹你有多大力。”黑尾甩頭，把那狼爪子蹬開，“你怕不是抖M吧。嘔噫。”  
“NoNoNo，這個叫我對小岩的愛意。”及川仰頭作自我陶醉狀，“只要他想，我願意做任何事。”  
“那我希望你這個混蛋可以換個人咬。”岩泉一不知何時忽然出現在屋頂上，毫不留情揪起及川的衣領道，“都幾點了，趕緊回家。”  
“唯獨這個我不同意，親愛的小岩。”及川瞇起眼睛，圓潤的瞳孔因為不滿而變得尖銳，血液在沸騰，大約是因為對於食物的獨佔慾作祟，讓他有點暴躁，“你只能是我的。”  
「啊，完了。岩泉有的好受。」黑尾和木兔不約而同的想，及川那傢伙的佔有慾是變態級別的強悍，他們剛締結契約的那會，由於岩泉在路上和某個不知名血族擦肩而過不慎留下了氣味……總之後來幾天都沒見到小岩下床。  
“那你呢木兔，不回去嗎？不怕你家半血等急？”  
木兔光太郎看向黑尾：“赤葦的話，我跟他說了今天晚上會晚回家。得給你洗腦。”  
“你和徹君是我的什麼七大姑八大姨嗎？血族也流行催婚了？”黑尾頭疼，“你省省吧，趕緊回去。”

其實他內心其實是有人選的。  
只是問題在於，不知道為什麼，黑尾和其他吸血鬼不一樣，他沒辦法分辨出最適合自己的血液味道，這意味著黑尾無法自行挑選食物，除了一拖再拖等到族長安排之外，沒有別的辦法，他不敢貿然去詢問，更不能這樣不負責任的咬下去。  
（貿然吸血就和人類眼中419還不帶套一樣）

002  
那人名叫月島螢，是同大學天文係的一年級後輩，生了一張冷淡的面癱臉，不過倒還挺好看，帶著副眼鏡文質彬彬的很讓黑尾心動。但他完全不覺對方會答應「給我咬一口」這種一般人聽上去就跟精神病似的要求。好不容易成為朋友了，黑尾不想讓這段關係毀於一旦，畢竟他對月島螢的感情更多的是和人類一樣的喜歡。  
不過這不表示黑尾對月島沒有慾望，他已經很久沒有吸過血了，早就飢腸轆轆渴望扎破那層薄薄的皮膚，舔舐源源不斷流出的溫熱可口的血液。  
雖然黑尾對自己的自控能力非常有自信……但意外總是會發生的。一只吸血鬼餓得越久，越容易暴走陷入癲狂。  
事情發生在昨天晚上。  
在木兔的提議下，幾個人決定一起吃烤肉。從學校一路走到店裡坐下這段時間都相安無事。只是在那盤帶血牛肉上桌的時候，正在信誓旦旦說自己只愛吃魚的黑尾立馬變了臉色。還好他們預定了包間，及川見黑尾眼神不對勁當機立斷讓岩泉保護好月島，木兔也擋在了赤葦身前。  
黑尾身上泛著寒氣，眼神透著血光，他雙手所觸及的地方居然出現了凹陷的裂縫。  
“喂，你清醒一點。”及川冒著被打的風險按住黑尾的肩膀，他和木兔雖然比黑尾年長，但也只不過是幾十年的差距，他也不知道怎麼對待餓到發狂的吸血鬼，及川嘗試著溝通，“小黑。小黑。只是生牛肉，不至於吧？有點品味好不好？”  
“怎麼回事……？！”月島螢是在場唯一不知情的人，一向冷淡的臉總算出現一絲驚愕，“黑尾前輩怎麼了？”雖然表面上嫌棄，內心其實還是很在意這個吊兒郎當的傢伙的。  
“太久沒有喝到血液，控制不住暴走了。”岩泉雖然只是半血，但因為從小便被及川綁定所以對血族有相當的了解，“吸血鬼最可悲的地方。”  
“吸，吸血鬼？”月島螢被這個名稱震驚了，他看向岩泉，確定對方沒有在開玩笑後又扭頭看了看一旁的木兔和赤葦，那兩人表情也不怎麼好。  
黑尾用力甩開了及川，蹲在墻角痛苦的抱著頭，雙眼猩紅一片，嗓中發出壓抑的嘶吼。  
“麻煩了，及川先生我也沒有遇到過這種情況。像小黑這樣出生到現在沒有喝過血的也只有他一個吧。”及川徹流著冷汗，後退了幾步，“必須馬上……小木兔啊，血族喝血族的血會怎麼樣嗎？”  
“那你得問那對特例雙胞胎。但據我所知沒有先例。”木兔拉住及川的手腕，“只有人類的血才可以……”

就在兩隻血族和半血都在等候黑尾放鬆警惕的時機，月島螢伸出手：“那我呢？我的血可以嗎？”  
“不行——！”黑尾抬起頭，眼神裡是慾望和理智的碰撞，激烈得仿佛濺起了火花，他離開了墻角，跌跌撞撞得試圖讓自己離月島遠一點，但他剛起身便被及川趁機繞後敲暈在地上。  
“眼鏡君能夠這麼快接受我們的存在是好事，但你要知道第一口血液對一個血族來說意味著什麼。”及川把黑尾放在一旁的沙發上，“以及對你意味著什麼。”  
“如果你對吸血鬼說出這樣的話，意思就和我們人類說「我想嫁給你」一樣。”岩泉一說道，“你將會變成半血，與他共享永生的孤獨。”  
“如果沒有那個覺悟，或者沒有那麼喜歡阿黑的話，”木兔光太郎摟著赤葦京治，安撫著伴侶，他能聽見對方加快的心跳聲和急促的呼吸，“建議不要，永生不是那麼有趣的事情。”  
計算著人類年齡不斷改變自己的外貌，每一次一百年就要和熟悉的人們說再見，然後再一次投入新的「人生」。一次次的離別都是悲傷的，不是誰都可以接受親朋好友逐個死亡，唯獨自己容顏不老的孤獨。  
這頓飯大家不歡而散。昏迷的黑尾則被送去了學校的醫務室，醫務室的老師是個半血，他替黑尾蓋上了被子：“黑尾君這樣的情況我曾經就遇到過一次。”  
“你是如何解決的？”及川問道。  
“我割破了手腕，強行往他的嘴裡塞。否則就大地那個倔脾氣，絕對不會主動接受。”菅原老師溫柔的笑起來，“那孩子如果願意的話，讓他到這裡來就行。屆時我會留充足的空間給他們。”

003  
你有那個覺悟嗎？  
木兔的聲音仿佛還迴蕩在耳邊。月島螢坐在校園噴泉旁邊的長椅上沉思。  
他與黑尾，認識了差不多快要半年，第一次遇見是在新生交流會上，黑尾鐵朗以大三語言係代表的身份參與了這場晚宴。由於天文係的代表孤爪研磨缺席，他熱心的代替了這位發小，坐到月島螢旁邊為他解釋了些學校的規章制度。  
對方很懂得如何拿捏與陌生人交流的距離和語氣，不會很生硬，不會過度熱情，恰到好處的用詞都讓對話進行的無比融洽。這也是月島螢第一次主動給出了自己的聯繫方式。  
雖然LINE是他先提出交換的，但一般都是由黑尾發來訊息挑起話題，然後在一步步接觸中，月島逐漸發現黑尾鐵朗這個人的惡劣之處。  
比如強行帶他去吃一家好吃的料理啦，比如在他下課的時候等候他並叨叨一路啦，再比如訊息中一些曖昧的像是對待戀人的話語啦……諸如此類。  
用一句過時的流行語說就是不娶何撩。月島螢不是傻子，他當然感覺得到其中蘊藏的心意。  
儘管他毒舌高冷脾氣傲，但不表示他不會喜歡上一個人。（雖然好像不是人）  
但喜歡說難聽點，也僅僅是對人或者事物有好感的一個代名詞。不等於能夠和這個人度過一生，何況是永生。他真的可以堅持下來嗎？

“在想什麼？”  
低沉的男聲打斷了月島的思考。順著那杯被遞到眼前的奶茶，他看到了岩泉一埋在圍巾裡的臉。  
“謝謝，岩泉前輩。”月島螢接過杯子，溫熱的溫度讓他渾身都暖和了不少。他突然想到黑尾的身體，似乎永遠都是冷冰冰的樣子。會是因為，是血族的關係嗎？  
“我知道你在顧慮什麼。我曾經也那麼想過。”岩泉在月島身邊坐下，“但我後來想想，乾脆豁出去了，就算以後我不再喜歡他，他還依舊可以是我的人肉沙包。”  
話末顯然是個玩笑話，因為他的眼裡根本不存在喜歡及川徹以外的任何選項。  
“岩泉前輩成為及川前輩的……伴侶，有多久了？”月島並不知道該如何形容這個關係，便選擇了比較委婉的詞語，“不會感到厭倦嗎？”  
“阿徹一百歲的時候綁定的我，到現在是一百五十三年。”岩泉說道道，“至少現在我並不感到厭倦，我甚至還覺得很新奇，你想，你曾經一次只能跳幾十釐米或者一米，然而現在我可以跳到屋頂上都不覺得累。”  
“這個說法很有趣。”月島螢想了想那個畫面，本來以為只有動畫特攝片才會有的場景，沒想到真的可以實現。  
“阿徹讓我給你帶話，黑尾就在校醫務室裡，如果你想清楚了答案……不用我多說你也明白吧。”岩泉看著他，眼神無比認真，“不要讓自己後悔。”

004  
月島螢站在醫務室門前，深呼吸了一口氣。事到臨頭那種緊張和不安反倒是消退了不少。  
是及川徹給他開的門。黑尾閉著眼還在昏睡，面色蒼白，眉宇微皺傳遞出不安的情緒。  
這是月島第一次俯視自己的前輩，也是第一次見到這麼安靜，這麼憔悴的黑尾鐵朗。他並不知道在此之前黑尾是如何忍耐著飢餓，違抗本能撐過那一百多年的。但月島清楚的是，他不想讓黑尾如此痛苦的再過一百年，最好永遠不要。  
“手腕上的血可以嗎？”月島螢捲起自己的襯衫衣袖，神色如常，就好像是說我渴了一樣平淡。  
“可以哦。你們的契合度很高，所以哪裡的血都可以。”及川徹為手術刀消了毒，“你想清楚了嗎？會很痛的。”  
“無所謂。”和黑尾所經曆的比起來，應該不算什麼吧。月島螢把手腕放到了器皿上空。  
“我很欣賞你，眼睛君。這點你和小黑絕配。”及川朝他眨眨眼，鋒利的刀刃沒入了皮膚，血液瞬間滴滴答答的落下。這感覺用很痛來形容都不夠，為了防止閉合，每幾秒就得再次切開皮肉，加深傷口。才好讓血液更快更多的流入器皿。但月島螢沒有叫出聲，只是臉色蒼白，額角也流下冷汗。血液的流失讓他一陣發昏。

血很快淹沒了器皿的二分之一。  
“好，這些就夠了。”及川找來了紗布和繃帶簡單的給月島做了處理，“接下來需要把這些喂給小黑，契約就算半成立了。從今以後他只會對你一個人產生吸血慾望。”  
“半成立？”  
“等小黑醒來，會用獠牙在你的線體注入一種毒素，改變你的身體……唔，類似於電影裡面被的初擁吧。”及川耐心的解釋道，“小岩說，一開始會很不習慣新的身體技能，不過不要緊。半血是不需要吸血的。”  
月島螢點點頭，他看著自己的血涓涓淌入黑尾口中：“謝謝，及川前輩。”  
“這是及川先生應該做的哦。接下來眼睛君等待你的王子醒來就行了，我先走啦。”

005  
黑尾鐵朗睜眼的時候，體內的血液已經平穩下來。醫護室很安靜，除了兩人的呼吸聲外，只有是不是飛過的鳥兒發出的清脆啼鳴。

等，兩個人的呼吸聲。  
黑尾扭頭，臉色瞬間難看起來，月島怎麼在這裡？自己難道還是失控咬了他嗎？  
“黑尾前輩妳醒了？”月島螢從床沿抬起頭，疲倦的揉了揉眼睛，“及川前輩說還差最後一步。”  
“及川？！那個混蛋！！”黑尾聽到這個名字就瞬間明白了一切，“月月，你不能被我拖下水，要知道成為半血有多痛苦嗎？”  
“我知道，岩泉前輩都已經告——”  
“不，你不知道。”黑尾打斷了月島的話語，神色愧疚又掙扎，“你只是一時興起，月月，你根本無法想象那種孤獨。你有家人，有朋友，當他們都老去，唯獨留下你的時候……”  
“依我看什麼都不明白的是黑尾前輩才對。”月島螢突然提高了音量，怒氣讓他的臉色看上去更糟糕了，“既然黑尾前輩覺得我不合適，那我就先告辭了。”  
隨著甩門的撞擊聲，金髮身影消失在門後，黑尾鐵朗把臉埋在雙手中，痛苦歎氣。他明明不想說的如此過分的。他明明只是擔心月月忍受不了。千言萬語到口中卻變成了「你的一時興起」。  
“你搞砸了，黑尾。”木兔光太郎不知何時出現在醫務室的窗口，悠哉悠哉的晃腿，“我以為你喜歡他……你要知道，他可是主動提出給你吸血的，在知道半血悲哀之後，依舊沒有改變想法。”  
“我當然喜歡他……他那麼好。”黑尾委屈巴巴把自己揉進被子裡，該死的，他真的很後悔說那種話，但他更不想讓月月痛苦一輩子，“所以更不能用契約束縛他啊。”  
“有點意外黑尾前輩居然是這種想法。”赤葦京治從醫護室門外走進來，比起木兔他的到訪顯然比較符合常理，“木兔前輩，麻煩好好走門。”  
“你以為呢？”黑尾沒好氣，他現在無比想要月島螢的鮮血，比起失控的燥熱，更多的是一半契約形成後的吸引。  
赤葦沉思兩秒組織了一下語句：“我以為你是那種，任性又固執，鎖定了人選後就算對方不願意也要綁回去的類型。”  
“你別說，我還真想這麼做。”黑尾躺在床上嘗試活動了一下四肢後又喪氣倒下，“但這下月月肯定討厭我了。”  
“黑尾前輩與其在這裡抱怨，不如去找月島好好解釋一下。”赤葦說道，“你們已經完成一半，放任不管的話如果被其他吸血鬼咬了可就糟糕了。”  
“不可能！不行！”黑尾聽到這句話就跟被人用針扎了似的彈起來，不過比起吸血鬼對半血的佔有慾，更多的是他根本不想讓月島被其他人奪走，“我要去找月月完成初擁！”  
“想好了？”木兔把外套丟給他，順便從窗戶上讓了位置。  
黑尾接過外套堅定點點頭：“非他不可！”說罷他急不可耐得靈巧一躍飛出窗外。

006  
月島螢從小相較於同齡人會顯得相對瘦弱些。所以被放了那麼多血以後就算休息了一夜，也沒有很好的緩過來。  
他現在感覺非常糟糕，不僅四肢一陣陣發軟，腦中更是天旋地轉得根本沒法好好走路。剛才一氣之下離開真的是個壞主意，再怎麼說也應該把那個吸血鬼混蛋丟出去自己霸佔那張床才對。  
偌大的校園因為是週六的關係沒什麼人，只有那麼一個身心都熱愛學習的傢伙泡在圖書館埋頭苦讀。月島螢癱坐在後校園的長椅上喘氣。沒吃早飯胃部空蕩蕩的飢餓感讓他更加難受。  
在心裡咒罵了某個雞冠頭第十八遍以後，月島聽見有人在呼喚他。當他抬頭，他看到了個清秀的青年正站在一邊同他搭話。  
“同學你還好麼。”對方彎下腰與月島平視，“你臉色很差，需要幫助的話……”  
“不用。”月島扭開頭，對方的臉湊得太近，讓他很不舒服。而且這個人笑起來的樣子和黑尾實在是有些像過頭了。  
青年依舊維持著友善的微笑，抬手握住了月島單薄的肩膀：“不用客氣啊，同學。”  
他的力氣好大！月島螢吃痛，但不行於色。那個人笑嘻嘻的樣子雖然乍一看會覺得很熱情，但仔細凝視片刻便會發現其中的僵硬，就好像是為了做出這個表情而專門扯起嘴角那樣……黑尾鐵朗跟他一點都不像才對！和那種真正的笑容差遠了！  
“與你無關吧。”月島螢擰眉拍開那隻手，從長椅上站起身後退幾步，和對方拉開距離，想要趕緊離開這人的視線範圍。他總覺得在經歷超自然事件後，身邊的「人」也許有一部分也和黑尾他們一樣不是「人」。既然有這樣的種族，那必定也分善惡，直覺讓他更加警惕起來。  
“你不會是……吸血鬼吧？”  
“啊呀，倒是挺敏銳的。”青年愉悅的笑著，“初次見面，月島螢君，我的名字是星見小鹿。”  
“你認識我。”月島聞言心中警鈴大作，這個星見很明顯就是沖著他來，惡意滿滿，單打獨鬥一隻吸血鬼什麼的，明擺著是做不到的吧！  
“既然你都知道，那就開門見山吧。月島君，我觀察你很久了，很喜歡你的血，要不要做我半血？”  
“不要。”月島螢斬釘截鐵的拒絕。他悄悄伸手探入褲兜，摸到了手機。  
可就在他觸摸到手機的一瞬間，一道強力的電流猛得擊中了他的手指，從指尖劈開，指甲和指腹開裂，血液一滴滴往下淌。  
“想聯係誰呢？”星見渾身被藍色的電流包裹，看著都令人害怕，一靠近就會立馬被烤成黑炭，“乖乖跟我走，就讓你少受點苦，怎麼樣？”

就在他話音剛落的一瞬間，大地都在晃動，強烈的震感讓月島重心不穩，就在他以為自己快要摔倒的時候，腦袋卻觸到了一個柔軟的懷抱。  
“你再碰他一下試試看？！！！！”男人怒吼著，渾身散發著兇狠決絕的氣焰。  
原來黑尾前輩也會有這樣的表情。月島螢不合時宜得想到，他一向熱情又溫和，鮮少會有這種憤怒的時刻。  
吸血鬼之間的戰鬥比的就是誰的力量更上一層。星見絲毫不閒慌張，反倒是嘲諷的大笑起來：“我還以為是什麼大人物，原來是你啊，黑尾鐵朗。被你懷裡的小美人拒絕以後還不罷休？”  
“跟你有什麼關係？”黑尾摟緊了月島的身子，惡狠狠的瞪著對方，“惡心的異端。”  
“異端？”  
“養了不止一個半血的血族，我們稱為異端。”黑尾解釋道，語氣中的厭惡毫不掩飾，“而這傢伙，是臭名昭著的異端。基本上大家都認識他。”  
“還有功夫說閒話，看來是剛剛電的不夠。”星見肆意得釋放著電流，數量之多幾乎將整個花園保圍起來形成了電網一般叫人無路可逃。  
為了方便移動，黑尾鐵朗乾脆將月島螢公主抱起來，緊緊盯著四周源源不斷的電流靈巧躲避。可是隨著其數量增多，他漸漸有些力不從心了，又要張開防禦護著月島螢，又要注意地面上那傢伙的動作，用人形實在有些狼狽。  
“月月，我有個小請求。”黑尾下定決心一般得開口了，“你之再怎麼討厭我都沒事，現在你一定要答應我。”  
“什……什麼……？”月島螢被那股狂風吹的幾乎睜不開眼。  
“閉眼，過一分鐘再睜開。”黑尾溫柔得摸摸他的頭髮，凝視對方那一刻眼神出奇的平靜。月島螢點點頭，站在原地，順從了那份請求。  
他選擇相信他。黑尾鐵朗畢竟從未讓他失望。

男人的眼睛瞬間猩紅一片，臉上顯現出暗光流動的複雜花紋，他呲著尖銳的獠牙仿佛要將敵人撕成碎片。灰塵顆粒夾雜在那股風中呼嘯，殘忍又肆意的席捲過去，就好像殺氣在空中凝聚了實體一樣。  
星見那種從容嘲諷的目光很快被極深的恐懼所代替，他的電流在此時根本起不到任何作用，不論是什麼攻擊都被無形的屏障彈開，對面的男人就像是死神一樣一步一步帶著殺氣逼近自己。  
快跑，快跑！星見的內心不斷重複著同一句話。可是他雙腿在此刻使不上力，買開步伐一瞬間卻硬生生的跪在了地上。  
“你根本不配作為血族。”黑尾尖銳的指甲劃過星見的臉龐，再到衣服單薄的布料，“這個操作我還不太熟練，所以麻煩你忍耐一下。”  
“不，不，不，我求求你——”星見哭喊著求饒，在這種絕對的掌控和威亞之下，他根本無法抵抗，“我保證，我保證！！！我保證放走所有半血，不再對任何人出手！！！”  
黑尾鐵朗勾起嘴角，露出一如既往狡黠的笑容：“同學，還是請你做個人吧。”  
手指刺破皮膚，伴隨著一聲撕心裂肺的慘叫，屬於吸血鬼的線體被硬生生從肉體裡拔出，連帶著肉塊一起掉在了地上。

007  
“月月，沒事了，睜眼吧。”  
月島螢睜開眼，他的視線越過黑尾肩頭，看到了癱在地上血泊中的另外一隻吸血鬼。  
黑尾一個錯身擋住了他：“別看，很髒的。都是血，你不喜歡吧。”  
“為……為什麼？”星見嘔出一口血，嘶啞的吼聲中透露著不甘心，“一樣都聞不到，你卻可以強迫他成為你的……”  
“嘖，怎麼還羅里吧嗦的。”黑尾咂舌，想要再來個手刀什麼的讓他安靜一會兒，可他的動作意外被月島螢阻止了，“月月？”  
“黑尾前輩沒有強迫我。是我自願的。”月島螢撩起袖口，神色平淡。位於手腕的地方，有一道非常明顯的傷痕，結著難看的血痂，“你剛剛說我拒絕他？其實恰恰相反，是這個白癡拒絕了我。”  
星見愣愣的看著那道疤痕，淚水不知不覺凝聚在了眼眶：“你……你不覺得痛嗎？”  
“痛，很痛。”月島說著瞪了黑尾一眼，“但一想到某個笨蛋不會再因為吸不到血而痛苦，這種程度忍一忍也沒什麼大不了吧，雖然他根本不領情。”  
“這位星見小鹿同學，雖然很不情願告訴你這件事，但我想三年級商科的十六夜君應該還在等你的解釋。”黑尾蹲下身拍拍對方的肩膀，“我沒有要你的命，但你從此以後不再是吸血鬼，也不用被「聞不到」自卑困擾了，既然互相喜歡，就坦誠一點啊，何必自甘墮落。”

望著星見一瘸一拐的背影，月島螢問道：“你早就知道他和那個人的關係？”  
“十六夜君之前說不想看到他的愛人因為自身缺陷墮落成異端，問我有沒有辦法解決。”黑尾聳聳肩膀，“這樣也算是一個happy end吧。”  
“他說你也一樣？”  
“呃，這個啊……月月，其實一般吸血鬼是可以通過氣味聞到自己命中註定的半血。像木兔他們都是通過這個方法才能果斷締結契約。”黑尾鐵朗苦笑著摸了摸腦袋，“但是我不行，我一點都聞不到屬於我的半血的味道。所以我對標記你這件事一再猶豫至今。因為我喜歡你，並不是源於本能。”  
面對突如其來的告白，月島螢一下子沒有反應過過來，就被抱了滿懷。  
“人類之間的喜歡，就是這種感覺吧。想對你好，想和你待在一起，總想壞主意就為了看看你因為我生氣或者笑起來的樣子。”  
“那你為什麼還要拒絕我？”月島螢別過臉，用手遮住了羞紅的臉頰，他努力維持著皺眉不爽的模樣好讓自己看起來不那麼遜。  
“我害怕，要是因為本能標記你成為我的半血，你不喜歡我怎麼辦，我對你的感情變味怎麼辦。我想了很多……其實我學著拔掉吸血鬼線體不是為了星見，是為了我成年那一刻讓自己成為人類，再和你在一起。”黑尾聲音漸漸低下去，“因為我太喜歡你了。”  
“黑尾前輩是笨蛋吧。”月島螢忍無可忍踹了對方一腳，毫不猶豫解開了領口，露出潔白的頸窩，指著它怒道，“要我說幾遍，我自願成為你的半血才可以？”  
黑尾抬起頭眼神觸摸到那片皮膚後眼神一暗，喉嚨發緊。他的本能作祟，血液都沸騰著吶喊著讓他狠狠刺破那片皮膚，注入屬於自己的毒素。  
“你真的……確定了？”黑尾張了張嘴，月島能看見那對獠牙，他出手非常迅速捏住了對方的下巴，想看的更清楚一些。黑尾被控制著說不出話，只能支支吾吾發出聲音抗議。  
月島螢居高臨下得冷冷瞧著黑尾，那對尖牙放在黑尾身上還顯得挺可愛的，結合他的髮型倒是有點像隻委屈巴巴的貓咪。要是貓咪就好了。  
“黑尾前輩，我討厭一句話重複那麼多遍。”他收緊了手指，“我也喜歡你。所以，咬不咬？”  
黑尾聞言，眼神一亮，只可惜依舊說不了話，只能點點頭。  
他的半血說不好比岩泉還要強勢。

008  
月島螢成為半血之後，就像岩泉說的那樣一時間還適應不了新的身體所帶來的變化。不過好在有兩位半血前輩陪在他身邊耐心教導，要不然出門肯定會嚇到路人。  
他已經好幾天沒見到黑尾了。據說是在血族的區域裡準備接受成人禮。  
“黑尾前輩，木兔前輩和及川前輩是血族最頂端三個家族的繼承人，所以典禮會隆重一點，要提前做很多準備。”赤葦解釋道，“月島，你走路姿勢太僵硬了，要放鬆——不然沒法上台。”  
“上台？上什麼台？”月島疑惑。  
岩泉坐在旁邊，把正在看的書倒扣在桌子上，驚訝道：“黑尾沒告訴你嗎？你到時候就知道了。”  
看著月島變黑的臉色，赤葦溫聲安慰：“沒事，我和岩泉前輩都經歷過。死不掉的。”  
月島寧願沒聽見這句話。

009  
轉眼間到了11月17日早上，月島螢在換上岩泉囑咐的白色西裝後被幾個不認識的血族畢恭畢敬請上了一輛高級的黑色轎車。他們的態度實在是客氣到月島螢都覺得有些不好意思。  
“嫂子嫂子，你和老大是怎麼認識的啊？”灰髮綠眼睛的血族眨巴著眼睛帶著期待問完就被他身邊小個子半血狠踹一腳。  
“不要在意他。”小個子面不改色無視了自家血族的哀嚎，“還有一小時路程，好好休息。”  
月島則是被那聲嫂子刺激到一句話說不出。這個感覺和人類結婚時新娘上婚車一樣……呸呸呸，他在想什麼呢。

不過血族的成人典禮實數震撼，整個會場沸沸揚揚人頭攢動，熱鬧非凡。他在貴賓席看到了木兔及川他們，便招了招手算是打招呼。  
還來不及寒暄幾句，就被之前的半血——名叫夜久的青年帶到後台。  
他總算見到了心心念念的人。  
“月。”黑尾鐵朗顯得也很高興，但礙於場合，不太好表露出來，“這位是我的父親，黑尾家的家長，跟我一起喊爸就行。”  
“黑尾先生。您好，我是月島螢。”月島看著這位看上去也不過三十多的英氣男人，心中不得不感歎黑尾的外貌絕對遺傳了他爸，五官俊朗，尤其是那雙眼睛，簡直就一模一樣。  
“你好，螢，以後就是一家人不用那麼客氣。”男人笑起來，“歡迎你來到鐵朗的成人禮。”  
“你把月月弄得好緊張啊爸。”黑尾用肩膀頂了頂父親，“你不去和叔叔他們聊聊天嗎？”  
“說得也對。”黑尾先生露出恍然的表情，揉了揉兒子的腦袋，離開了後台。  
“還有五分鐘，你就跟我一起上台。”黑尾握住了月島的手，“不要緊張，只要拉著我就好。”  
“沒有緊張。”月島螢回握了那隻手，少有的微笑著。並不是那種負面情緒，他只是很高興罷了。雖然這句話他是不可能說出來的。

儀式開始了。伴隨著音樂和鮮花，還有大家的掌聲，黑尾鐵朗面帶從容不迫的笑意，昂首挺胸走上了台。他向著台下揮手，鞠躬致謝。月島學著他的動作，也彎下了腰。  
“大家好，我是黑尾鐵朗。很榮幸各位能夠參加我的成人禮。請容許我介紹一下我的半血，月島螢。我在距離成年還有一百天時遇到了他。”  
黑尾鐵朗停頓了一下：“雖然這樣做大概是史無前例的，但我想既然我的半血曾經是個人類，我想試試看人類的結婚方式，來完成我成人禮的全部步驟。各位不會介意吧？”  
全場嘩然，這何止史無前例，這簡直就是大膽妄為，更改了血族延續已久的傳統。不過年輕點的吸血鬼們發出大聲的歡呼和口哨表示支持。黑尾的父親一臉意料之中的神色。他兒子的個性他是最理解的。  
“沒什麼不好的。鐵朗，我的好孩子。這是你的典禮。”血族的大長老開口更是讓大家覺得震驚。  
“嘛，爺爺最寵小黑了不是嘛。”及川無奈歎了口氣，顯得有些羨慕，“小岩你說為什麼我們那個年代沒有這種交換戒指的場景。”  
“我不介意你之後補上。垃圾川。”岩泉表面上看起來很冷漠的說著這句話，但是他的紅暈暴露了一切，“反正你這輩子也咬不了別人了。”  
“我也可以嗎赤葦？”木兔興沖沖摟住了戀人，“你想要什麼樣子的我給你買！”  
“等典禮結束，我陪木兔前輩一起買吧。”不知是被氣氛所打動，還是很早就想這麼說，赤葦看向自己的血族，“木兔前輩不管想做什麼，我都會陪你。我們的時間還很長。”

“螢，我想對你說三個謝謝，首先謝謝你那句自願，其次謝謝你爲我所割破了手腕，留下去不掉的傷疤，最後謝謝你能一樣喜歡我，願意與我終身相伴。我發誓將忠誠待你，永遠不離不棄。這輩子有你在我身邊，是我最大的幸福。所以，嫁給我好嗎？”  
月島螢看著學著人類單膝下跪舉著戒指的黑尾，眼淚就這樣忍不住得掉下來了。面對黑尾他從來都只有一個選項，相信他，答應他，伴隨他，最後嫁給他。  
是啊，非他不可。

“我願意。”

End  
——————————————  
阿言：最後再次祝大家萬聖節快樂！這篇非他不可日後會掉落番外哦！


End file.
